XP
In a seemingly-fated turn of events, Zoey and the player win a trip to the X-Pand Cola factory. Inside the factory, they get more than they bargained for, as they encounter a wide variety of outlandish choices and results. Synopsis The interactive starts with an intro sequence, a gravidly-swollen Zoey, wearing her maternity pants from The Deep End, asks the playerfor some change to buy a soda from an X-Pand Cola vending machine. Zoey exclaims as she realizes her purchase has a winning code for a free tour X-Pand Cola factory. Zoey and the player arrive to participate in the tour, but they decide to wander off for their own shenanigans. Exploring the factory, the two of them enter the factory labratory and Zoey gets zapped by a machine that makes her grow up to 20ft tall. The player desperately tries to escape the ravenously hungry giant Zoey who is devouring everyone in sight. They cross paths again when Zoey swallows the whole tour group, much to Phil's shock she has grown even bigger (140ft-200ft). Phil tries to escape via the platforms but ends up being caught by the gigantic Zoey... Ending Canon The player is picked up by Zoey and placed on her stomach. She begins to rock her stomach back and forth to produce audible noises. She then offers the player a chance to get inside her mouth. Once inside, she swallows. At this moment, the player wakes up, only to realize that the events of the interactive were all a dream. Zoey is attempting to rouse the player to take her to the real X-Pand Factory tour. "Maximum Capacity" Path To achieve maximum capacity... Zoey and the player "explore" the factory, and then the lab. They ask the scientist whether this is part of the tour. After an accident occurs, the player stays to watch. After escaping, the player checks the hallway and tries the door. Later, when Zoey tries to grab you, you continue down the corridor, and keep moving forward. "The Blob" Path It is very similar to the path "maximum capacity Path", since the player explores with Zoey the factory, but instead of entering the laboratory, Zoey takes a bottle of xpand Cola in experimentation that increases the size of her belly and breasts, after she will owe it to a scientist who discovered her, in the end Zoey takes another bottle of xpand cola (apparently without side effects), finally, Zoey becomes a green mass capable of consuming everything she touches in an instant. When realising what her body does, Zoey chooses to consume Phil by forcing him into her stomach, dissolving them into nothing. Zoey's mass also seems to increase when she consumes somebody, like the blob. In the end however, it shows the sequence that everything was a dream. Trivia *''XP is the first ''Baby Fat installment to be funded by Patreon. *While a bulk of the story takes place between Weighting Game Pt. I ''and ''True XP, ''the intro to ''XP takes place directly after the ending of The Deep End. *The decision to make XP ''a dream sequence was decided halfway through production. AdjectiveNounCombo felt that Zoey becoming a giantess in reality would be a tough highlight to top and would limit story options. The dream sequence trope would appear later in installments such as ''Turn Up, Phantasmata, ''and ''Cinema Blend. *A tour participant resembling Goku can be seen in the group that Zoey and the player follow. *In one of the endings reference is made to the movie "The Blob", since Zoey becomes a green blob capable of devouring everything that enters her body. Soundtrack Music * Unknown * Unknown * Unknown * Unknown * Unknown * Unknown * Unknown * Unknown * Unknown * Unknown * Unknown Gallery add photos - thank you! Category:Baby Fat Category:Flash Interactive Category:Vore Category:Liquid Inflation Category:Giantess